


Splashdown

by Grubbutts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Affection, Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omorashi, Scents & Smells, Video Cameras, Watersports, Wetting, hole gaping, vague body parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grubbutts/pseuds/Grubbutts
Summary: John's in need of some money for school, luckily Bro has an idea to help him.





	Splashdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Midnight_Disasters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Disasters/gifts).



> MERRY CHRUMBASS :D

It's hard for an omega these days, as John's finding out. Especially for a young one as ripe as him. The room still reeks of Dave even though it's been a whole semester.

"You've gotta be kidding," he curses under his breath, scrolling through an e-mail on his computer.

He just lost his scholarship. 

Going to college in Houston and living with Dave's brother wasn't supposed to be like this. Dave was supposed to go to a school in California, and John was supposed to move in with his brother and go to school and be successful and have a great time. Not fail 2 classes and lose his scholarship money. It’s not his fault that every inch of the apartment smells like alpha. 

Or that there's a hot alpha right out there who could potentially be nude to somewhat nude at any given time. 

Okay, maybe he got a little distracted sometimes. He's a growing boy and growing boys have those "urges" and it's impossible to think about anything other than the smell at that point. Hence, in his dreams, Bro has fucked him quite a lot. 

"Yo, what happened?" Bro pops in through the door, making John jump-- shit, he almost wet himself. And not from fear. 

" _It_ happened," he sighs.

"You lost it?"

"Yeah," John slumps over his desk and whines, "My life is over. Farewell cruel world. You'll find me on the streets tomorrow. Homeless. I'll never get a career or a job or-"

"Your scholarship is gone, so you're gonna go homeless, huh?" Bro cocks a brow and crosses his arms. It's really unfair when he does that. 

"Yes!" John sits up to look at him. "All of my dreams! Ruined! And you're the one housing me and I'm not going to suck your dick for rent. I'm a man of romance." 

"So if I woo you into sucking my dick, you'd be up for that?" The faintest hint of a smirk in his voice.

John however goes flush, turning red all over and looking off to the side in a huff. "No," he lies.

Bro snorts and drops his arms, shifting to lean against the doorway, "Well listen, been thinking about a new money making idea."

"Oh yeah?"

"And I need an omega."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes. I've got $1000 a week with your name on it to wet yourself on camera in the name of heat."

"I'm not going into heat soon." So he'll do it. 

"Don't gotta."

"Wait, what?"

"Just wet yourself and pretend."

Silence rings through the air.

Bro stands there, watching him carefully. And perhaps flexes a little.

His face is beet red and his lips pursed. It's... an appealing offer. But he can't do that; it's embarrassing! Who knows what kind of people are going to be watching him be super turned on all by himself and- wait a minute. "How can I get weekly money if this is only going to be a one-time thing? Omegas can't go into heat that fast."

Bro's crooked smile grows wider than he's used to, "Got costumes. Different backdrops. Different camera angles. You'll be someone else each time."

His heart is beating hard in his chest and, well, he knows Bro wouldn't kick him out. But this is the most appealing job offer a guy like him could ask for. Besides, it's just wetting himself. It's not like he's going to get fucked and get pregnant. 

Not that he'd mind, but…

"How often would I have to do it?"

"At least once a day, though we should just do it every time you gotta go."

"I don't have that many pants."

"You don't always need to wear pants."

"But how am I supposed to change clothes when I really have to go?"

"Guess you gotta wear it all day then, huh." It's almost like Bro's teeth have gotten pointier in the light. 

It makes him shudder. "...What kind of stuff would you make me wear?"

"What do you wanna wear?"

"I don't know, clothes probably," he laughs a little to himself. "Alright, I guess. I don't have to show my face, right?"

"Right."

"Okay. Cool."

"Come find me when you gotta piss," Bro waves a hand goodbye and leaves the door open behind him. 

John turns in his seat to look at the e-mail again. Fuck this e-mail. He worked hard for that scholarship in high school and he lost it because what, he jacked it to his best friend's brother one too many times? Does he have to go to horny jail? 

No, because apparently he has to do community service pleasing the masses by pissing himself and masturbating furiously on camera. 

The silence is once again deafening, filling his ears like cotton balls. He's very aware of the scent of Dave and Bro, the beating of his heart, sweat dripping down the back of his neck. And he's a little wet. It may in fact be the hottest thing that's ever happened to him and, despite being nervous as hell about it, he's not sure whether he should pinch himself or not because he really doesn't want to ruin the fantasy.

His favorite part it that Bro will be watching him, directing him. 

The room feels a little warmer, a little more humid despite the goosebumps up his arms. It'll just be over winter break or something. It's fine; he'll save up enough money for classes for the next semester, and then he'll be able to find a job. The thrill of it is almost overwhelming. It kind of makes him feel nauseous. 

He's also a little hard. 

But he doesn't have to go yet, so he hangs around his room for a while; closing the door and pacing, dicking around on his computer, lying in bed. He plays some video games too, and it's in the middle of one that he finds himself bouncing his leg, casually squirming in his seat. John pauses the game and takes his headset off, simply going to the bathroom. When he opens the door he remembers as he sees a wide swath of sheets in the living room beside the wall.

Bro pokes out from behind one, "You good?"

John chews the inside of his mouth and swallows thick, nodding. "Yeah, I think so."

"Get over here." 

He obeys, nervously crossing the apartment and going to Bro's makeshift set. He keeps his clothes on this time, but puts on a mask, kneeling down on the towels. He spreads his legs wide, clenching a fist and watching Bro for any direction. 

"I don't think I can do it..."

"Yeah, you can. Just don't think about it."

"I don't know what to think about."

"Uuh, dunno, heat shit. Waterfalls. I could turn on a sink."

John rolls his eyes but an idea does come to mind that makes him twinge down there. He curls his fingers, bringing them up to his mouth as he leans back. 

"Remember, you're in heat."

He quietly nods and moves a hand over the lump in his shorts, palming himself in front of the beady eye of the camera and its little red light. It takes some squirming and rubbing but eventually he finally lets go, crying out a small yelp in surprise as he wet himself.

"There we go, that's a good boy."

John whimpers from behind his mask, red down to his chest while he touches himself.

Bro turns the camera off and nods. "Great, that's some good stuff, good enough for the first time. I'll write some story about how horny you are to be preggers, it'll be great." The smell of alpha has never been so strong before, and John merely nods. "Awesome. Go clean up."

Bro shoos him into the bathroom and gives him a fresh pair of sweatpants before cleaning up the studio, leaving the backdrops out for next time. 

John can't help himself. When he takes a shower he jacks it hard with two fingers plunged deep inside himself. Holy shit, that was hot. 

He doesn't tell Bro, but he definitely and shyly comes back the next time he has to go. Thus starts about two weeks of pretending to go into heat for some money. Bro hasn't recognized or made any advance on John so far, but as the videos progress, the apartment has begun to reek more and more of alpha and omega and sex. He's still not used to touching himself in front of Bro or coming for the camera at all, but it's getting a little more fun. 

Two weeks pass by, and it's just like any other day. Bro is around somewhere, and John talks to his friends, though neglecting to reveal his latest proclivities. He hasn't told anyone except, and it's been difficult to keep his secret. But boy is it sure making a buzz inside him. He's so excited and thrilled, though still nervous about the whole thing. Luckily, it won't have to last much longer, and he can mention about it as a wild story when it's late night sharing time at some sleepover.

He's feeling antsy again. The familiar tingling cramp in his bladder comes back, so he excuses himself from the computer and heads on over to the living room. He takes his shirt off along the way because it's hot as hell in here, and he might as well get it out of the way. 

Bro silently takes his place in front of the camera- does he have a new cologne? Whatever it is, John likes it. Smells really nice on him.

He kneels down in his usual spot, spreading his legs with nothing but his shorts with a new mask on.

Bro holds up three fingers, silently mouthing the words "3, 2, 1, go" as he starts the camera. 

John's feeling pretty good today, a little warm, maybe a little frisky. He touches himself along his bare chest and grasps at his nipples, rocking and humping his hips into the air. He lets his head fall back while his hand goes down as well, all the way down to his crotch and- "Fuck."

One brush against his cock and John immediately shudders, moaning loudly as he easily wets himself, not even thinking about waterfalls this time. And wow, bring some of whatever Bro's got over here because he smells so good, like the best thing in the world. He's so big and strong, a handsome alpha. What would it be like to have Bro breed him? 

Oh no.

"There it is," Bro says. 

John's eyes flutter open, and his head whips down to his lap, down at his drenched legs and achingly hard cock desperately pressing against the confines of his boxers. His heart is beating fast. He furrows his brows.

"Bro. Bro, I think I'm actually in heat."

"Was wondering when you'd notice," he laughs low in his chest, stepping out from behind the camera. 

The little red light is still on. 

"Okay I think I just need to go hide in my room for a little bit." John begins standing up, but is pushed back down by Bro. 

"Think again hot stuff," he says, "Been seeing the way you ogle me, hard to miss when you can't stop sniffing my ass or looking at my dick."

John blushes and looks down and away, a wave of submission washing over him, "S-sorry."

"Nah, don't be," Bro leans down and takes his chin, making him look up. "Kinda cute. So, whaddya say kid?"

It really doesn't take very much thinking before John blurts out, "Please fuck me, Bro, please.” Having him so close and so in control makes heat bellow down and twist in his belly, and his cock is so hard it hurts. 

"Attah boy." Bro kisses the top of his head. "Take those shorts off, and get me hard." He pulls away, shucking his shirt, pants and boxers aside. 

John quickly pries the drenched boxers off of himself before immediately latching onto Bro's dick, looking up with wide eyes and wrapping his lips around Bro. Slick drips between his legs as he suckles on Bro, the taste of dick has never been so good. It's the only thing on his mind. 

And then his mask slide up off his head. John's eyes widen but Bro runs a gloved hand through his hair, giving him small paps of affection. "Alright, why don't you present yourself for our audience, yeah?"

He slowly pulls off of Bro, glancing over at the camera and back up at him, "Bro, I don't know if I want anyone but you. And I don't want my face..."

Bro leans down to give him a gentle kiss, "Don't worry, it'll only be me. Fucking you that is."

"Wait, what?"

"Shh, it's fine, it's not like it'll be a big deal," Bro soothes, and maybe it's the heat or the very strong and delicious scent of Bro, but John nods and does what he's told, crawling on all fours to turn himself around. He puts his face down and lifts his ass up high in the air where light reflects off it. 

Bro doesn't bother with much else, he knows what young omegas are like when they're in heat; needy and wet and oh so ready. He thrusts a finger deep in John with one fell swoop, causing the kid to cry out and draw out a long moan. One finger soon turns into two, and then three, thrusting into John with a loud squelch. 

"Please Bro," he chokes out.

Bro takes his fingers out, "Please what?"

"Please just fuck me. Just do it, please,” he whines.

"Nah, that ain't gonna cut it. Look nice and pretty, and really put some heart into that begging."

"Fuck! Fine." John juts his ass out more and whines, "Please fuck me please please please I need it so bad. Breed me, use me, I don't care. I just need you in me right the fuck now. Anything, please." He's almost beginning to tear up. "Please, Bro."

"That's the spirit." Bro gives him a sharp swat on his ass. "Just a little more, you can do it." 

"God! Fuck me fuck me fuck me I'm going to fucking die if you don't fuck me, _please_ Bro I need this. I need your cock I don't care if I regret this I need it so ba-AAHN!" John lurches forward with a choked sob, and Bro plunges himself inside. 

"Good boy." he wraps his arms around John's body, laying over him and cuddling him close. "Gonna breed you nice and deep."

"Thank you," John sobs as Bro's hips begin to move. The slickness is abundant enough to make it easy for Bro to slip right in and out, holding on tight while he begins moving his hips faster and faster, pistoning into John. He pants heavily in John's ear, humping like a wild animal.

John moans with each thrust while Bro grunts in his ear, sweat and heat covering their skin. "Oh Bro," he whines, his body beginning to tense and shake, "Oh Bro, oh Bro, oh Bro!" he cries out and stills under Bro as he comes around Bro’s cock, squeezing him, twitching around him.

"Good boy," Bro says, not stopping his movements to chase his own impending end. His knot is a bit swollen but it's not quite enough. John bows his head and drools, moaning and whimpering up a storm from over-sensitivity yet too turned on to be able to resist more fucking. Bro continues to hold him close, kissing along his neck as his knot begins to swell and catch on the rim of John's hole. 

He grunts with a few last thrusts while they’re tied together, spilling and pumping his cum in John. 

They stay there for a moment, panting out their heavy breathes, leaning against one another. Then, Bro begins to pulls himself out. His knot hasn't quite yet deflated, but he does it slowly and carefully, stretching the omega out. John pants and braces himself, whining and tearing up a little bit from the strain, but soon Bro pulls himself all the way out.

"Would ya look at that," he says, admiring the view.

"Hm?"

He crouches down by Johns ass and rubs a finger along his gaping hole, cum already dripping down the edges and on the inside of his thighs. "Think you could use a good shower," he says, "Maybe a lil more fuckin if you're up for it."

"Help me shower, and cuddle me, and fuck yes, you can breed me all day," John breathes out.

Bro picks him up in his arms bridal style and carries him to the bathroom. "Deal."


End file.
